Summary: Bone has many functions. It provides a rigid superstructure for the body, it is an anchor for muscles and a storehouse for calcium and phosphorus, which are critical co-factors in numerous biochemical reactions. Furthermore, bone is the primary site of hematopoiesis and immune cell development. The regulated differentiation of hematopoietic precursor cells into a variety of lineages allows the development of mature immune and blood cells, which, in turn, support metabolism and defend the host from infection. Similarly, the regulated differentiation of bone-forming and bone-resorbing cells is critical for maintaining the integrity of the skeleton. It is now well established that bone, immune and hematopoietic cells interact in the bone marrow microenvironment and the periphery. For example, when the immune or hematopoietic systems become abnormal, severe damage to bone can occur. Likewise, abnormalities of bone can alter immune and hematopoiesis responses. The field of ?osteoimmunology? was developed to bridge gaps in our knowledge of interaction of bone, immune, and hematopoietic cell function. Unfortunately, researchers in these all too often disparate fields frequently function without the most up-to-date knowledge of developments in the other areas of osteoimmunology. This ?siloing? of information results in inefficiencies, which retard progress. The goal of the Eighth International Conference on Osteoimmunology: Interactions of the Immune and Skeletal Systems is to bring together senior and junior researchers in the multiple areas of osteoimmunology at a venue where they can present state-of-the-art science, develop collaborations and speed advancement of the field. The organizers believe that such an arrangement is the most efficient way to increase interactions. As proof, past conferences have resulted in considerable fruitful collaborations among participants. To our knowledge, no other conference or venue provides a similar experience.